


A Party To Remember

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Consensual Sex, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple doms sharing a sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Service Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “I would very much like whatever you would like,” Emmeline means this genuinely.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Party Guests/Party Favor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	A Party To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



> For aunt_zelda. I loved your idea for the sub being lavished with attention, which is indeed what happens here :)
> 
> (Originally posted 03/09; date changed for author reveals)

It’s her first time.

Emmeline kneels quietly in the centre of the opulent room, her hands folded in her lap and her chin up, gaze on the door in anticipation. She can feel her heart beating in her chest. It’s a small party, no more than a dozen, and Allegra is but one word away, listening through the tiny device nestled like a pearl in Emmeline’s ear.

Emmeline is already certain she won’t need to say that word, although it only adds to her feeling of security and confidence to know she has the option.

When the door opens, she glimpses the first guest step into the beautifully decorated room – a woman in her late thirties in smart business dress with wonderful hair – and looks down through her lashes, tempted to bite her lip.

“Oh Xavier, look, this one _is_ pretty,” The woman says – her voice is lush, a little deeper than Emmeline expects with a husky note to it – over her shoulder to an man in an impeccable suit, who enters followed by twins so gorgeously dressed Emmeline doesn’t know who to sneak a giddy peek at first.

Xavier is approaching her.

“Hello, lovely one,” He threads his long fingers gently through her hair, nails scraping tenderly over her scalp in a way that sends a breathless shiver of goose bumps chasing over her skin – and they haven’t even started yet.

“Good evening,” Emmeline inclines her head gracefully, and Xavier’s smile deepens.

“It looks like it could well be for us all,” He brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, “For yourself included, I hope.”

“Would you like something to drink, pretty one?” The woman with wonderful hair has busied herself at the drinks table; she comes over now with a flute of wine in each hand. While she passes one of the glasses to Xavier, who thanks her, her question is aimed at Emmeline.

“I would very much like whatever you would like,” Emmeline means this genuinely.

“Allegra did choose you well,” Half circling Emmeline, her gaze appreciative, the woman trails her fingers across Emmeline’s bare shoulders, dipping down the first few inches of her spine, following the length of the fine golden necklace that is all that she wears, “Or did you volunteer?”

“Should you ask such a thing, Natalia?” Xavier has set aside his own drink in place of collecting a flute of wine and a glass of fresh water for Emmeline; he proffers both and holds one after another to her lips so she can sip. No attempt to rush her, just a quiet enjoyment in his dark eyes as he watches her drink a few mouthfuls of each.

The wine adds fuel to the sparks in her belly, while the water refreshes her, giving her additional energy for what is to come. What she is looking forward to.

Which is whatever they will choose.

“You don’t have to answer me, pretty one,” Reassuring, Natalia runs the pads of her fingers over Emmeline’s clavicle and down towards her left breast, thumb circling her nipple.

“I volunteered,” Emmeline licks her lips, holding herself still under the touch.

“Delightful,” Xavier’s cock is tenting his trousers just a little, spoiling the neat lines of them, but he doesn’t grasp her head or guide her towards it, instead setting the glasses aside and weighing her right breast in his hand, before stroking her neck and jaw, glancing over his shoulder at the twins.

The pair are reclining on one of the chaise longues set around the room, in between the tasteful small tables containing a selection of drinks, artfully presented food and a whole array of sex toys. Emmeline can barely look at the last for the thought of them being used upon her.

“In time, my dear,” Identifying the direction of her attention, Natalia smirks. A few more guests have filtered into the room; Emmeline is aware of eyes upon her as people greet each other, exchanging small talk and helping themselves to food. In other areas of the great house servers wait upon the guests, but here Allegra has seen to it that there are just the party goers and Emmeline herself.

“Why don’t you pick something out, Celeste?” One twin suggests and his sister nods and rises, pursing her brilliantly red lips as she slides her fingers over several of the sex toys before selecting a long length of silk intended for use as a rope, amongst other things.

“I think I will bind you,” Are Celeste’s first words to Emmeline, as she draws close to drag her thumb over Emmeline’s lower lip, “If I may.”

Emmeline almost can’t get enough breath in at the thought, “Oh, please do.”

There is low seat suitable for bindings to one side of the room, facing the guests – all dozen are present now, a few eating, several drinking, all eyes upon her. Xavier takes Emmeline by the hand while Natalia takes the other, the pair of them helping her to her feet and across to the seat, her bare feet padding between Xavier’s richly tailored boots and Natalia’s elegant heels. Celeste wears boots herself and a suit to rival Xavier’s, and her face in concentration as she binds Emmeline is so calm and certain Emmeline finds herself sinking almost into a sort of trance as the other woman guides her hands upwards, arms extended over her head as she leans her shoulders against the padded back of the seat comfortably with her hips tipped forwards, knees up and parted, her heels resting on the cushions she’s sitting upon so she’s on display.

Celeste’s twin is there, handing Celeste further silken ropes as needed as she winds them almost lovingly around Emmeline’s wrists, attaching the other ends to the hooks set for this purpose into the walls. Binding Emmeline’s ankles to her thighs comes next, and then Celestine runs her fingers down from Emmeline’s chin, down between her breasts and over her stomach, and then her mons.

“Have you done this before?” Celeste slips a finger over Emmeline’s clit, making Emmeline draw a shallow breath in, circling it once, twice, before sliding down further to repeat the circles to her opening, tucking that finger into her vagina.

“I should imagine this one has been the highlight of many a party,” Celeste’s twin smiles at Emmeline – he whose name she comes to learn is Fabrice – and he passes his twin next a small vibrator, which Celeste uses against Emmeline’s nipples and then her clit until Emmeline is making soft gasping noises and Xavier and Natalia have stopped their conversation with an older couple in favour of drawing closer to her once again, their expressions intent upon her sex.

“This is my first time,” Emmeline confesses and thrills at their cries of surprise and pleasure, and the pleased murmurs from those further away. She loves the feeling of all the eyes on her – she loves it – she loves the way they’re watching her stomach flex and her hips buck as Celeste slides a second finger inside her and then a third, Fabrice taking over the vibrator, holding open her outer lips with finger and thumb so he can access more of her clit, touching the vibrator against it in light little dabs.

“Don’t come yet,” Natalia states firmly but gently, reaching out to touch her index finger to Emmeline’s parted lips, “Can you do that for us?”

“Oh – oh –” Emmeline is so close, but she wants so very badly to do as Natalia wants, “ _Yes_.”

“Wonderful,” Smiling, Xavier passes Natalia and then Fabrice fresh drinks, and they all watch along with the other guests as Emmeline holds out and holds out until she’s squirming and the room is filled with the sound of Celeste’s fingers moving within her sex and the gentle buzz of the vibrator.

“That’s it, you can let go now,” Natalia says after a while in which Emmeline has started to float, so close to the edge but not falling over it, and it’s the approval in her husky voice as well as the rub of Celeste’s fingers up against her internal walls that sends her into shuddering orgasm, along with Fabrice’s low noise of appreciation and the murmur of the older couple, a wet patch visible on the front of Xavier’s trousers near the zip as his cock strains.

They play with her after that, first while she’s bound, the twins and then Natalia using a series of dildos of differing shapes and lengths to fuck her until she comes another two times, and then, after a small break in which they take turns to feed her little titbits and see she stretches and drinks – oh, then they blindfold her and play a guessing game in which they fuck her on the soft carpet and she guesses which one it is on top of her or under her as she rides them, holding onto her hips. She guesses some correctly – Xavier, she’s seen his cock enough to have thoroughly imagined how it would feel inside her, and Celeste, whose gaze had drifted more than once to the strap-ons – and she’s rewarded with strokes and caresses and delighted exclamations when she’s right.

When she guesses incorrectly, they tease her so dreadfully – dreadfully! – with the vibrator and assorted toys she’s almost overwhelmed with the extent of her arousal and just how excited she is, she adores it so. Emmeline finds she gets it wrong a little more often on purpose, just for the fun of it, and catches Natalia’s smirk, and knows that at least the other woman knows.

“I think someone deserves a little punishment,” Natalia tilts her head in question, “If she would like it.”

“Yes please, oh _please_ ,” Emmeline is quick to eagerly agree, and so they play a small scene in which she has been a very bad sub, so very bad, and Natalia must correct her, which the other woman does with her palm and fingers against Emmeline’s ass, each spank driving Emmeline closer to orgasm all over again.

“I do think you might in fact be one of the _best_ ,” Natalia confides, when Emmeline is lying with her head upon Natalia’s knee while Fabrice supports her hips as he fucks her and Celeste plays with her clit. Having been content to watch until now, the older couple have begun offering suggestions for the pace and depth, suggesting either of the twins stops or pauses for a while or speeds things up, and the sheer amount of attention as well as the compliment has Emmeline practically giddy.

“I must agree,” Xavier is openly stroking his cock, hard all over again, through his trousers, and he does so slowly, lavishly, until its time for him to take his turn, and then it’s Celeste’s with her strap-on, and the older couple each decide to have a go.

Thereafter they blindfold her again while the other guests, the ones who have also held a little further back, take the opportunity to try out some of the room’s other toys on her, Xavier bracing her against his chest as they do so, supporting her, while Natalia and Celeste stroke her shoulders, hair and breasts, all of them telling her how lovely she is.

Before the party winds down, they all take care to feed her again, her mouth lapping at their fingers with each treat, and Xavier and Natalia both see she’s had enough to drink while Celeste and Fabrice clean her gently with soft warm cloths the older couple call for a server to bring fresh to the room.

“Thank you, lovely one,” Xavier caresses Emmeline’s cheek, his eyes warm, when it comes for the guests to depart.

“Thank you, prettiest Emmeline,” Natalia presses a kiss to Emmeline’s forehead, “You’ve given us a party to remember for a long time. I do hope it’s been the same for you.”

“It has, oh it has, _thank you_ ,” Emmeline presses her own kisses to cheeks and fingers as the other guests each take the time to express their gratitude and to compliment her, and to ensure she has not been left wanting in any way.

“I take it, as first times go, this one wasn’t bad?” Allegra asks, gently teasing, when she’s come to check on Emmeline afterwards.

“Mmm,” Emmeline stretches luxuriously, feeling as if her whole body is aglow with the memory of it, “It was the _best_.”


End file.
